


Secret Keeper (Nights)

by xenosaurus



Series: Summoner Supports (Nights) [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 18:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosaurus/pseuds/xenosaurus
Summary: An adult supplement to Secret Keeper.





	Secret Keeper (Nights)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Secret Keeper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111214) by [xenosaurus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosaurus/pseuds/xenosaurus). 



> If I get both NSFW and SFW/unspecified prompts for one character, I write the sex scene separately! So here's Lucina's!
> 
>  
> 
> [the main fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111214)

Lucina is a chronic overthinker, but apparently it only takes a few kisses to ease her right out of her head. By the time they’re shedding clothes, every complicated detail has gone fluid around the edges, melting together into simple jitters.

It’s odd, the way this moment feels both ethereal and blessedly _normal_. The Summoner is beautiful, laying on her back on the bed. She’s stripped bare from the waist up, the candlelight turning curves to shadows. She’s _soft_ , in a way that Lucina’s battle training took from her long ago. There are marks on her skin, but not ones with horror stories lurking behind them; stretch marks across her thighs, breasts, and belly, calluses from writing, a birthmark or two. Lucina loves all of them.

But for all that she feels like a worshipper at the feet of a goddess, there is nothing holy about this moment. There are no dragon spirits, no nations in peril, no friends in mourning, no _pain_. The Summoner laughs when Lucina kisses her neck, because she’s a young woman who is ticklish in strange places, nothing more or less.

“You are a miracle,” Lucina blurts out. The Summoner doesn’t give her time to overthink that, kissing Lucina’s ear, then her jaw.

“Darling,” the Summoner says, her voice rich with fondness. She sits up in the bed, pulling Lucina into her lap. Lucina goes tense for a moment, unsure what she’s supposed to do with her back facing the woman she’d been kissing moments before. She relaxes soon enough, though, when the Summoner brushes her hair out of the way and kisses the nape of her neck.

“May I?” the Summoner asks, her hand stroking gently down Lucina’s stomach until she gets to the edge of her trousers. Lucina can feel her fingertips brush over close calls, set against her skin as scars.

“Yes,” Lucina says, the tension returning triumphant. She feels like a bowstring ready to fire, anticipation pulling her tight.

The Summoner dips her fingers under the fabric and delves into the coarse hair hidden beneath. Lucina gasps when exploratory fingertips find her clit, pressing gently. Her leg twitches when the Summoner rubs along the sensitive spot, almost thoughtful in her slowness.

“How gentle do you want it?” the Summoner whispers in Lucina’s ear, stroking between her legs even while she speaks. Her voice adds an extra dimension to the teasing pleasure, making Lucina feel overheated and shaky.

“Ah,” Lucina breathes out, trying to find words in mess that her brain just became. “H-Harder?”

The Summoner ups the pressure, sliding Lucina’s clit between two fingers. This time, the twitch in her leg is almost a kick. The Summoner presses a smile into Lucina’s shoulder.

“I’ll keep that little quirk in mind for later,” she hums, before tilting her head to kiss Lucina’s neck. It’s a sensitive spot, and in combination with the hand between her legs, it delays Lucina’s understanding of the next sentence. “For when I’ve got my face down there instead of my fingers, I mean.”

Lucina flushes so hot at the idea that she feels almost feverish. The Summoner nuzzles her, responding to whatever Lucina’s body just did by reaching further down, sliding two fingers inside of her. The new angle doesn’t leave her any remaining fingers for Lucina’s clit; the Summoner grinds her palm there instead. Lucina seizes around her fingers, squirming impatiently.

“There you go,” the Summoner says, pausing to kiss Lucina’s neck. “Relax. Enjoy yourself.”

Lucina leans her head back, letting the Summoner take all of her weight. She moans softly when the Summoner responds to that by grinding her palm against her, sending a shock of pleasure through her stomach.

The Summoner kisses her neck again, nosing at her pulse. It’s a shockingly intimate gesture, though Lucina’s brain is too hazy to puzzle out why.

“I’ve got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @[xenosaurus](http://xenosaurus.tumblr.com)


End file.
